Ripped my Heart Out
by xxagent182xx
Summary: Vegeta has a problem. And the only way to solve this problem is to remove it. So, he does what he knows best. Kills! One sided VGxGK


**Ripped my heart out**

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or any of it's characters

~You ripped my heart out, you tore my eyes out, now you're gonna pay~ Senses Fail - 187

I stood silent as I waited. You would be here soon and I was hoping it was sooner than later. I still felt the wet tears at my checks and I hate myself. And I hate you for making them fall.

Why did you do this to me?

My bottom lip quivered as I held back new tears that I didn't want to shed. I hate this- I hate this… feeling.

How could you?

I took a deep breath and wiped the dreaded tear that slipped free. Pathetic.

You . . . I hate you . . . yet . . . I love you so . . .

Why did you do this? WHY?

But you couldn't help it, could you?

You didn't know. You were so confused. So naïve.

So beautiful . . .

We had been sparring, like always and I had gotten so close to you... so close. In that heartbeat of a moment, I pressed my lips against yours and you pulled away. Jerked away from me- confusion written across your pale face.

You didn't understand. But did I really think you would?

Your words weren't cold. There was no hate, but now I hate you. I hate you for tearing my fucking heart out and reducing me to nothing.

NOTHING!

You ripped it out and felt no remorse- but you . . . you didn't know . . . you didn't know these tears would fall . . .

You still don't know . . . but you will . . . I'll make you know.

I'll make tears fall from your eyes. Then I'll tear them out!

But not before your heart- I'm going to crush it between my fingers- the vena cava will have blood shooting from it- splattering across my clothes. Staining it with your Sayian blood.

My lids slid shut over dark pools. Eyes that you will NEVER awaken and see.

My teeth grit as my heart continued to throb and crack within my chest. The sound of it breaking echoed in my ears, but not yours as you said you didn't like me that way. You love you wife and always will.

I understood.

But I don't care. You will PAY for that! You will pay for every pain you have caused me!

I let my eyes snap open as I heard a sound.

Footsteps.

Your footsteps. I know them so well…. It seems as if they're always walking away from me….

The door slowly opened, your shadow drawn across the floor and you slowly enter your empty house.

Your family had all left to Capsule Corps, some stupid party that I could care less about and apparently you didn't either. You were dressed to impress, though you've always impressed me….

You move past the door, the moonlight illuminating your skin beautifully. Your eyebrows knit together as you pick up my scent. I move before you get a chance to say my name.

You yelp as I grasped hold of your shirt and shove you to the ground, standing over you. "V-Vegeta?" You say in confusion.

"Shut up! SHUT UP!" I shout. Your mouth opens for a moment and then you're quiet. "I've been waiting to do this for sometimes . . ." And with that my fist tightened into a ball and hits your jaw firmly. Your head whips to the side and your slowly turn back to look at me. Your eyes questioning. "Kakkarot. I am going to kill you." I said bluntly and a smile came to your face making my heart ache.

"Sure you are Vegeta . . . you think you can get off of me?" I frowned and pushed you back to the ground, your smile disappearing instantly.

I brought my arm back again and slammed it into your chest this time; I received a pained _Oof_ as your body lurched forward. I grasped your white button up shirt and jerked it forward- ripping all the buttons free from the fabric.

"Vegeta, this isn't funny."

"Oh, but it is . . ." I finished with the last button and let the shirt hang loose over your dark blue blazer.

"What are you-" I smacked my hand across your face, silencing your wonderful voice.

"Shut the fuck up! I didn't say you could speak!" I reached my hand forward and placed it a little below your collar bone on the left side. Over your heart. I felt it beat under my fingertips as I applied pressure.

You whimpered lowly. "Owe . . . that hurts!" Soon your blood appears over my nails and I dig in further. "Vegeta! What are you doing!" Your fist slams into my cheek and I fly back. You know I'm not playing.

My eyes narrowed to slits as you stood up. "What is wrong with you?"

"You!"

You're taken back by my words. "Me? What did I do?"

You don't know.

"Everything! You ruined my life! So I'm going to take yours!" I lunged forward and you dodge my attack just barely. I fell forward and I grabbed for your legs, they're caught within my grip as you turn. My fist slammed into the back of your leg- causing them to buckle and a low cry to escape from your throat.

A gold aura explodes around me as I flip you over so you're facing me and you fight to get away-only to have golden bindings on your wrist and legs. "You're not going anywhere!" I shout as you try to break free.

"I'm sorry Vegeta! I didn't mean to ruin your life! I'm sorry! I didn't know!" You yell, trying to convince me not to kill you. I'm sure you mean it. But I don't really give a fuck.

My finger pointed at your arm. "And I didn't mean to do this." Light shot from it and you screamed as the ki burned into your skin . . . leaving the air with the thick fresh scent of burning Kakkarot. A black hole now marred your forearm. You squirm as you try to ignore the splitting pain and I do the same to your other arm. You cry out again but it goes to deaf ears. Your pain means nothing! Look at the pain you caused me!

Tears sprout from my eyes. NO!

I am a Sayian Prince!

I do not cry! And yet I did. Your eyes met mine. And they stood defiant, no tears of pain. But they will be there! I will make sure!

My golden toed boot connected with your side, a howl and a sickening _crunch_ echoed through the cold. "STOP!" You shout but I continue my onslaught. Kicking savagely into your ribs and drawing more cries from you- yet no tears! No fucking tears! I clench my jaw painfully. Damn you. DAMN YOU! Now, I could feel the bones poking out through the thin material. "Vegeta, I'm your friend!" I don't care!

You moved to get up but I knew you wouldn't be able to. Not with all those broken bones.

I watched you grimaced as you moved your elbows up and rested upon them, and remained silent.

I love you. I don't want to do this…. I decided to give you a chance to redeem yourself. "Kakkarot." I said lowly and kneeled beside your aching and bleeding body.

Your charcoal orbs met mine, but no tears were ready to spill free from them. "Say you love me and I will spare you."

You stared at me in confusion. Eyebrows close together yet there was no fear, no hate, just questions and pain. "Vegeta . . . I-I don't like you like that. I told you already. I love Chichi, Gohan, and Goten."

Something inside me snapped. I glared at you coldly. "So be it."

I moved forward swiftly- my foot shoving into your belly. Another cry of pain reached me, then another, and another, until I heard a low sobbing and I knew.

I looked down upon you. Your words finally reaching my ears. "…S-stop! Vegeta. This isn't going to make me love you! You're hurting me! What about Bulma? I thought you love Bulma?" That wretched human? I could never love her. I looked down upon you, blood seeping through your clothes and pooling around you.

"I know it won't." Clear crystals slid down your temples. "I'm just solving my problem. I do what I know best." My boot now had your blood upon the bottom of it; I moved it away from you and set it upon the tile. "You ripped my fucking heart out and you tore it into pieces without remorse! You tossed it aside and you didn't care!" My knees planted themselves on your muscled stomach. Holding you securely in place.

"I do care! Vegeta you're not thinking clearly! Listen to me!" I was through listening to your lies! My teeth bared as I dug my nails into your chest- my ki rose as I dug deeper. You fought under me- your pain was heard loud and clear. And your ki rose as well . . . but you couldn't do anything. You were defenseless and I was the all powerful _Prince of Sayians_.

For several weeks my mind told me to take what I want . . . rip it from him . . . but I'm not like that bastard Frieza . . . I will not lower myself to his level. I will not become a monster.

My nails broke through what was left of your ribs and your breathing hitched as my fingers grasped a hold of the large muscle. Realization finally hit you across the face full force as I gripped your heart. All color drained from your face as your tears stopped and your mouth moved in a silent plea. Those lips . . . that I wanted to kiss for so long . . .

I squeezed.

You screamed as your blood was shoved through your veins all at once- causing pain to flare and your heart to miss its intended beats.

Agony is written across your face and for a moment there . . . I almost stopped what I was doing. I've never seen you like this, your face reddened from crying… deep creases on your forehead, your eyes screwed shut tightly….

At one time I would pay to see such pain adjourn your angelic features. But now . . .

Now . . .

NOW! I'm going to rip your fucking heart out!!!

And with that I squeezed harder, more cries coming from you and those pleas that wouldn't stop.

I'll make them stop!

I jerked my arm forward and it still beat in my hand. Your heart . . . something I wished to hold for so long . . .

And now, I have it in my hand, but it's not exactly the way I imagined.

I imagined you and me- together forever . . . but as I look at your blank eyes, I see that it isn't going to happen. It will never happen.

EVER!

Your heart has already stopped beating and grew cold as it fell from my hand and rolled across the floor to halt at your unmoving shoulder.

I stayed silent as I watch your body. Hoping your bright eyes will blink and that huge grin of yours will appear.

But it doesn't

And it won't.

. . . what have I done . . .?

I stood up. My eyes not dwelling on your corpse any longer as I move into the small kitchen of your home.

If I cannot be with you . . . there is no point in living!

I flung open the silverware drawer and the contents were sent across the floor. I grasped for the sharpest one- a wooden handled knife.

Oh god . . . what was I thinking? I wasn't thinking! I did what I knew! Oh god . . . My eyes are wide with terror. Kakkarot what have I done to you?

I brought the cold blade to my wrist and with a pull my life spilled free of the wound and poured . . . it fell to the ground as I moved to the other, the pain . . . it was all in my heart . . . I HAVE NO FUCKING HEART!

Look what I did to you!

My tears began to mix with the dark crimson as I sawed deeper into my flesh cutting open all of the veins.

I let it flow freely from my body and the pain slowly faded. Faded into nothingness. Fading to black and I plummeted through it. Letting it engulf me.

And you and I . . . we will be together . . . won't we . . .

WON'T WE?

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it. I loved writing it! Reviews are appreciated! Thanks for reading.


End file.
